


A Mark of My Love

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks are faint at first, barely-there wisps of colour and shadow. John doesn't even notice them for a week, and when he does, he doesn't really care.</p><p>Just resolves to buy jeans that don't bleed next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mark of My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> Originally a twitfic.

The marks are faint at first, barely-there wisps of colour and shadow. John doesn't even notice them for a week, and when he does, he doesn't really care.

Just resolves to buy jeans that don't bleed next time.

Gabriel rides him into the mattress nearly every night, sixteen year old Dean out with Sammy seeing a movie and they have nearly four hours. For all he's shorter, Gabriel is surprisingly elegant on top.

John angles his hips up further, hands scrambling, knocking pillows off, twisting the sheets in his hands until they're pulled from the mattress. Gabriel's thrusts are short and to the point and drive fire through his veins, light him up like a Christmas tree. Gabriel groans, moans, and whines above him, hands pressing bruise-hard into his hips, fingers dipping down to press into the crevasse between his groin and thigh, using that to spread his legs wider, open him up more.

God, he thinks he could die like this. He _might_ die like this.

He feels Gabriel tensing above him, hips losing the rhythm and then the dick in him is twitching and pulsing and John moans when Gabriel fucks him through it, sliding in easier with every shot of come and then sliding completely out to shoot out across John's back. He nearly collapses forward, but is stopped by the slow drag of Gabriel's tongue across his hole. Gabriel's tongue dips in once, twice, three times and with the fourth he wraps a hand around the head of John's dick and massages.

John's gone before he realizes he's having an orgasm.

When he's finally able to open his eyes, he's on his back and his gaze looks him straight down to where Gabriel's head is pillowed on his thighs.

And he gasps.

"Jesus fucking..." Because there are faint white lines, like old scar tissue, trailing over his arms and chest and legs in intricate, interlocking patterns. They're everywhere and he gapes, squints and brushes a thumb over the marks on his left forearm. They shift and move under his touch, sliding around him before settling down against his skin.

Gabriel licks and sucks a bruise into his thigh. "I said you were mine. I kinda like to sign my stuff, John."

The words are flippant and the tone playful, but the apprehension, the bracing for a blow, fear and a history of rejection, all are looks hanging in his eyes.

John sighs and closes his eyes. What he did to deserve a Trickster god for a boyfriend, he'll never know.

"What'd you do with the sharpie, then?" John growls.

He grins softly when Gabriel snaps up a melting pot of chocolate and a large bristled brush, instead.


End file.
